Luke's Squirrely Friend
by Amerique
Summary: A squirrel gets the best of Bo while he and Luke are out hunting. this story is for anyone who wants to see a squirrel get the best of Bo. please R&R! good and bad comments welcome. summary sucks.


**hey ya'll heres a short story i wrote late one night. its a little weird in my opinion, but it is funny. if you like squirrel stories then you'll love this one! please R&R! enjoy!**

* * *

Bo and Luke Duke were out doing some hunting on a Saturday afternoon. Luke had noticed a deer in the distance that he thought would be good for dinner. He had the deer in his sights and was about to release his arrow when he heard Bo shouting.

The deer heard this and took off running. Luke was cursing under his breath at his young cousin's sudden out burst. He took off at a jog towards his cousin.

When he got to where his cousin was, he couldn't help but stop and laugh at what he saw. There was his baby cousin trying to get a squirrel out of his hair. The squirrel noticed Luke standing over in the distance watching them.

The little squirrel jumped out of Bo's blond hair and took off up a tree with Bo right on his tail, cursing the whole time and yelling at the top of his lungs. Luke couldn't hold in the laughing fit that he had been trying to hide any longer.

He burst out laughing and fell to the ground in the biggest laughing fit that he had in a long time. Bo heard his cousin laughing at him and turned around real fast. His face was red from anger and embarrassment and not to mention all the scratches from the squirrel's claws and teeth.

Bo stormed over to Luke as his older cousin was standing up still trying to control his laughter. Luke saw his cousin's face. He decided to make a run for it before Bo decided to do something he would regret doing later on. Luke took off running at top speed having dropped his bow and arrows before he took off. He looked behind him and saw Bo running after him as fast as he could run, which was fast. Bo was catching up to Luke very quickly.

Luke saw a tree and decided to make like a squirrel and climb like his life depended on it, which in his case right now it did. He heard Bo getting closer and made a leap for life onto the closest branch to the ground. Luke made it with no problems and started to climb higher all the while Bo was quickly closing the gap between him and Luke.

"LUKE DUKE GIT YER BUTT BACK HERE! I'M GONNA TEACH YOU TO LAUGH AT ME!" Bo yelled at his cousin.

"No way cousin! I'm not dumb I know what you plan to do to me if you catch me!" With that, Luke just kept climbing and jumping from branch to branch while Bo was doing the same, closing the gap between them at a rapid rate. Luke started to become worried when he started to run out of branches to climb and jump on.

Bo caught up to Luke and was about to knock both of them out of the tree, Luke from the impact of the punch and Bo from loss of balance, when an all to familiar critter jumped off of a branch above Bo and landed in his hair. Bo was so surprised that he jumped on the branch, which was enough to snap it.

The branch, Bo, and squirrel all fell to the ground. Luke looked down expecting to see the worse. But when he looked down he saw Bo sitting up, the squirrel still in his hair. Luke couldn't help but laugh at his cousin, who just stood up and started walking limping a little towards the farm mumbling something under his breath the whole time. When Luke figured it was safe to get down, he started climbing down. Everything went good at first, but when Luke stepped on the second to last branch it gave way under his weight and he fell to the ground. Luke sat up and looked around dazed.

"Well I guess that teaches me not to laugh when someone falls out of a tree." Luke said to himself. He stood up and brushed his pants off and started towards the farm. He stopped and looked up into a tree and saw a squirrel sitting on one of the low branches munching on an acorn. Luke smiled at it and the squirrel jumped down and ran over to Luke. It sat down in front of him. Luke reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a large acorn and bent down and handed it to the little squirrel who took it and looked at Luke again.

"Good job. Same time next week?" Luke said to the squirrel. The squirrel looked up at Luke and winked. It scampered back up the tree and into a hole in the trunk.

"Boy it sure does pay to train a squirrel. Especially when you raised it from a baby." Luke said to himself. Luke started walking back to the farm. Chuckling to himself the whole way.

* * *

**well thats that. hope ya'll enjoyed it! please leave your reviews and opinions about the story! if enough people read this then i'll write a newanimal story featuring the Dukes!**


End file.
